Sly Moore
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | image = | type = | race = Umbaran | gender = | base of operations = Coruscant | known relatives = None | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) | actor = Sandi Finlay }} Sly Moore is a fictional character featured in the Star Wars film franchise and the Expanded Universe. Played by actress Sandi Finlay, she was introduced in the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. The character also appeared briefly in the film's sequel, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Additional information about Sly has been provided in the Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Visual Dictionary as well as the Star Wars: The Last of the Jedi junior reader novels and issues of the Star Wars: Republic comic book series. Biography Sly Moore was a laconic political advisor from the planet Umbara. At some point during the final years of the Galactic Republic, an assassin of the Zabrak species abducted Sly and imprisoned her somewhere within the Cron Drift. The spirits of long-dead Sith Lords discovered her, and tormented her, spiritually assaulting her on a regular basis until a living Sith, Palpatine, discovered her and freed her from her prison. Palpatine cared for Sly in the coming months and the two grew quite close to one another. He learned of Sly's Umbaran mental abilities and confessed to possessing acute psychic prowess of his own. He eventually revealed that he was the Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious and presented Moore with his plans to bring order to the galaxy. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Sly Moore remained close to Palpatine for several years and the older man took the Umbaran under his wing. It is believed that he may have nurtured her latent psionic abilities and trained her in the ways of the Dark Side of the Force. When Palpatine was elected to the office of the Supreme Chancellor in 32 BBY, she became his administrative aide. Sly kept a close vigil on the members of the Galactic Senate and was even known to impersonate Palpatine's Darth Sidious persona to keep dissidents in line. Sly was present at the Chancellor's office in 22 BBY when Palpatine learned about a failed attempt to assassinate Padmé Amidala. She was also present, along with her Chagrian colleague Mas Amedda, when Chancellor Palpatine announced the ratification of the Military Creation Act in response to the growing chaos of the Separatist Crisis. Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) She stood by Palpatine's side three years later when he revealed the declaration of his New Order and established the First Galactic Empire. Sly Moore became one of the newly-Christened Emperor Palpatine's elite inner circle. Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) One of her first missions under the new regime was to go to the planet Byss where she attempted to convert captured Padawans from the Agricultural Corps to the dark side of the Force. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer/director George Lucas. * Sly Moore is given as an example of a Force adept in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook, meaning that she is Force-sensitive. * Sly Moore had an ongoing rivalry with Malorum, one of Emperor Palpatine's Grand Inquisitors. * Other members of the Umbaran race include Senator Mee Deechi, Sith Lord Darth Ruin, smuggler Squa Tront and Pir Cuvin, a lieutenant under Mandalorian Ghez Hokan. * Actress Sandi Finlay also played an alien escort in the premiere episode of the sci-fi series Farscape. Appearances * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: Catalyst - A Rogue One Novel See also External Links * * Sly Moore at Wookieepedia * Sly Moore at the Star Wars Databank References ---- Category:Clone Wars participants